About Time You Did
by kiaread
Summary: Just a one-shot of Beckendorf and Silena. There was a fireworks display tomorrow night, I really wanna go with him but it's not that easy. (Normal life setting. I know that's boring but I'n not creative enough to do anything else)


**This a result of boredom and horrible writing.**

 **I just wanted to write about Beckendorf and Silena that's all.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Today was just another day, yes another day. I was walking alone in the parking lot of the school. I could feel all the guys staring at me. I sighed, I hate it.

I have always been the staring material for males, I have a Victoria Secret model's body, long black hair and blue eyes and flawless skin to match a pretty face.. But this is not my fault, I have a fast metabolism and I have good genes.

"Hey, Silena." A voice from the back said.

I turned around I saw a tall buff African-American guy with black buzzcut and brown eyes that were shining from the sunlight. It was Charles Beckendorf. He was the same as me a senior.

"Hi, Charlie." I said smiling and his smile got wider. Everyone knows that he have been crushing on me for three years.

"Umm Silena, I ahhmm." He looked at the ground scratching the nape of his neck.

I just smiled at him, he wasn't the most handsome guy in school, he's not bad at all. But he has always been a sweetheart and well, the more I knew about him the more I thought about him.

"Beckendorf!" I saw Percy Jackson calling him from the back.

"Wait, Percy." He said and turned back to me. "So, Silena I…" He was cut off again.

"Silena!" It was my 'friends'. I turned to Charlie "I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Oh ok." Charlie said a little disappointed.

I walked to my friends, Drew, Charlotte and Malorie. "Hey, what's up?"

"What did he want?" Drew said, it was also not a secret that she's not fond of Charlie.

I shrugged, at the corner of my eye. I see Charlie with Percy and Annabeth. God why aren't those two together, yet.

Then suddenly a pair of brown eyes caught my attention, *sigh* Charlie, those eyes never seem to get away from me. He gave me a smile and it my stomach to backflips.

"So, who will you take to the fireworks display?" I didn't really listen to their conversation. "Silena?" Oh, they're asking me.

"Huh?" I asked.

Charlotte just sighed, "Who will you go with to the fireworks display tomorrow night?"

"We have to bring a date?" Then Drew snorted "Of course."

We four have a reputation of being the school beauties, and everyone in the group (except for me) cares about this title.

"Silena you could ask Ethan to go." Charlotte suggested.

I shook my head, no. "How about Luke?" I shook my head again.

"Guys we all know she wants Beckendorf to ask her?" Malorie teased me.

"No." I said shyly, I would not openly admit it but everything is better with me.

"No, not him Silena. Charlie is not in our level. Don't worry, I'll find someone for you." Drew said giving me a glossy smile.

I sighed and turned to face another direction, sometimes I wish I had other friends. No one that looks down on Charlie.

It was free period, I decided instead of gossiping with Drew and the others I'd go to the library. There I found Annabeth, she was 2 years younger me. She's a smart girl and everyone thinks she likes Luke but all of her friends know she's crazy about Percy, her best friend.

"Hey, Annabeth." I said with a smile on my face, and she looked up from her book returned it.

"Hey, Silena. What's up?" she asked. I sighed and smile and just said "Nothing."

"Your friends are talking down on Charlie isn't it?" She said.

I slumped on the table, Annabeth is good at reading people just like her brother Malcolm.

"I mean he's not bad right?" I asked. Annabeth just gave me a smile.

"He's a really nice guy. Why don't you take him to the fireworks tomorrow night."

I looked at her shocked, we're not strangers but we weren't that close either.

She chuckled, "Sorry, I just can't help it."

I giggled, "I would but…" "Your friends" she finished the sentence for me.

I just gave her a helpless smile.

After school, I decided to hang out with my best friend Clarisse La Rue. She wasn't the nicest kid in school, she's a tomboy, but she's a kind soul.

"So what's bothering you, sil?" she asked giving me a cup of chocolate shake. She could probably tell from my facial expression

"I just really want a certain someone to take me to the fireworks tomorrow." I complained.

She smirked. "When did you get so hooked up on Beckendorf?"

I thought about it. All those times I've broken up with my exes he has been there to help me feel better and nothing else. The times he gave me warm smiles across the hallways, over crowds of people and even if we're just a few feet apart. It made my insides fell like jelly.

"I can see you blush sil." Clarisse said as she was sipping her drink.

"I can't help it." I wined. "All of my friends don't want me to."

"Are you sure? Annabeth, Will the others not like you and Beckendorf?" she raised her eyebrows.

I blushed when she said me and Charlie. "No. not them." I said in a small voice.

"Oh, the three beauty queens." She said. "Why do you still hang out with them?"

I shrugged, "Because I feel like if I leave I'll be out of place."

"No you won't. Silena, you have a ton of friends outside of the group." Clarisse is really good with words when she wants to.

I do, Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy, Will, Thalia even the Stoll brothers. And I have Charlie.

The fireworks was on Saturday night. Instead of getting ready with Drew and the others, I decided to stay with Clarisse.

"Hey, are you going to the fireworks display with someone?" I asked.

Clarisse froze. "YOU ARE." I squealed. "SHHH" she hissed.

"Who is it?" I said my eyes gleaming in curiosity. She sighed, "It's Chris."

I started squealing again, I was so happy for her. "Wait, you're not ready yet." I said.

"What, I am." She was wearing tattered pants with her usual combat boots and a loose t-shirt with her head warped in a bandanna.

I shook my head. "Clarisse no." Then I saw fear in her eyes.

Two hours later, we arrived at the fireworks display. We were waiting for Chris at the entrance. I was talking to Clarisse when I saw her eyes widen, her body grown stiff and I turned around at saw Chris.

His eyes also widen, and checked Clarisse out. "Wow." He said out of breath.

I smiled with satisfaction. I made Clarisse wear shorts instead of pants, took out the bandana gave her a little make up.

"Ahem, shall we go?" Chris put his arm out, and Clarisse took in it, hesitantly. They were both smiling.

"You guys go ahead." I said. "You sure?" Clarisse asked worried probably. I nodded. Then they went off.

I stayed where I was. I saw many people passed by, my friends even Drew and the others with they're dates. Even though they ignored me.

I sighed, and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Annabeth what?" It was Percy.

"No, not like that I meant. I just…." Annabeth groan in frustration. And squatted.

Then Percy squat beside her, lift her face and said, "I know you wanted to be with someone special tonight. I mean it's fireworks."

Annabeth scoffed. "But to me you're special, so will you watch the fireworks with me?" He asked her.

I felt awkward watching this. But Annabeth looked so happy as she said yes. They saw I was there and greeted me and went along.

Then I looked back on the pathway, then my eyes landed on those brown eyes. It felt like it was suppose to be there. Charlie, a smile plastered on that gorgeous face.

"Did you like the show?" He asked, probably about Percy and Annabeth.

I looked down and smiled. "You talked him into in didn't you?" I said can't help but smile.

"Yup." He said he walked closer to me. "You look beautiful."

I smiled. "I know it's a little to late but…" he was hesitating again.

I took all my courage and leaned in and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was everything that I imagine but better. It took him by surprised, but he kissed back. It was passionate and filled with emotions that were help back for too long.

I pulled away. He opened his eyes "Whoa" he said in amazement.

"The answer is yes." I said.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say." He said.

I giggled took his hand and held it, and looked into his eyes. "You didn't have to, I'll say yes anyway." I said.

"Charlie, 3 years. How did you wait that long?" I asked.

He help my face, "I wanted to make sure, I wanted you to see me more as a friend before anything else. Maybe it was because I didn't know how to." He said, those eyes showed me the love he held back.

"Charlie?"

People already started counting down for the fireworks.

"Hmmm?"

"About time you did." I said. He smiled at me and pulled me into another kiss.

I swear that those fireworks were meant for us.


End file.
